


Love Over Heaven

by EsseR3xinaLives



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, Oh My God MV, Sexual Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsseR3xinaLives/pseuds/EsseR3xinaLives
Summary: When Minnie must atone for falling in love with another woman she meets Soyeon who has a different approach.  Instead of begging forgiveness for falling in love, maybe they should just... kill God.After all... sin couldn't exist if there weren't someone to call it such now could it?
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Song Yuqi, Jeon Soyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I can't believe that Oh My God came out 10 months ago and it took me till NOW to finally watch the MV! Like, holy fucking hell that MV is incredible! And also, as an ex-Christian who came out as super queer, I was immediately like "this song is so about how queer people navigating Christianity." So... yeah, this fic is basically a multi-chapter fic on my interpretation on this music video. There's not much else for me to say besides I hope you all enjoy!

_"We shouldn't be doing this Soyeon."_

_"Do you want me to stop?"_

_"...No."_

_Soyeon smiled into the girl's skin as she placed more wet kisses along the girl's hips._

_"Are you scared?"_

_She felt the girl shudder beneath her as she teased her waistband lower to place kisses along her upper thigh._

_"Yes."_

_Soyeon stopped her advances, raising her head to find the girl's face contorted from the tortures of pleasure and guilt rushing through her. Soyeon crawled over the girl's body before she lowered herself to whisper in the girl's ear._

_"What are you scared of?"_

_The girl bit her lip and clenched her fingers in the sheets as Soyeon's naked body above her blanketed her with it's warmth._

_"You?"_

_Soyeon laughed as she sat up to look down at the girl. "You're scared of me?"_

_The girl hummed as she let her fingers brush over Soyeon's skin, gliding over her collar bone before grazing her breast and nipple as they continued to slide down her abdomen._

_"I'm scared of the way I feel about you."_

_Soeyon's expression softened, as she smiled down at the girl._

_"Maybe that's because it's love."_

_"I don't know," the girl answered as she turned her face away. "People say it can't be love."_

_"And which people say that?" Soyeon asked with a tilt of her head. "Yeah, there are people who say girls can't love each other, but there are also people who say that the Earth is flat. Just because someone said it doesn't mean they're right."_

_"And what about God?"_

_Soyeon sighed. "What about God?"_

_"What if he says it's a sin?"_

_Soyeon shrugged. "If he really believed so he would come down and say so himself."_

_"But-"_

_Soyeon immediately seized the girl's lips, tongue diving into her mouth as she drank up every word that might've spilled out. They broke apart, the girl was left with her face flushed and breathing heavily as Soyeon gave a devilish grin._

_"Who cares about God?"_

_She nipped at the girl's neck who's breath hitched at the sensation._

_"Who cares if this is wrong?"_

_She lapped her tongue at the girl's nipple who moaned in response._

_"Who cares if this is a sin?"_

_Soyeon eased the jeans down off the girl slow and tantalizing, giving the girl plenty of time to object, but also giving Soyeon the chance to drag her fingers and place butterfly kisses down the girl's long and beautiful legs. She discarded the article, noticing the girl was willing herself to relax as she crawled back towards her._

_"If loving you is a sin…"_

_She moved herself back between the girl's legs and smirked at the girl's molten core._

_"Then they can drag me to Hell for it."_

_The girl squirmed and moaned as Soyeon's long tongue travelled across her wet folds._

_"Because loving you will have been worth it."_

* * *

They dragged her across the polished white floor as she slid easily across its surface.

She deserved this.

She knew it was wrong, but she still let herself do it. She knew she was lying, but still chose to believe it.

She knew it couldn't be love.

But she still fell for it. Still clutched at her shirt as she surrounded herself in her embrace. Still begged for her to say 'I love you Minnie' just one more time.

She was sick.

Why else would she think back to those lips pressing against hers? About those hands that would caress her hair as tears rolled down her face? About those tender moments where those slender fingers would brush across her cheek as those eyes looked back at her with such crystal kindness?

She wished she could run back to those arms again.

But that was wrong. She shouldn't feel that way about a girl. She couldn't. It was a perversion.

It was a sin.

"Well well well…"

Minnie turned her gaze lethargically towards the voice as she caught sight of a woman with dark hair cut in a bob.

"It looks like they found a new victim to torture."

Minnie lowered her gaze as she hugged herself tightly.

"I deserve it. This is the consequence for those who sin."

The woman cupped Minnie's jaw as her fingers brushed against her skin.

"According to who?"

Minnie tried to lift her chin out of the woman's reach, but that just left her fingers brushing against the skin of her neck.

"Well? Who said what you did was a sin?"

"G-God."

The woman gave a smile that was almost sympathetic.

"And why does what he say matter?"

Minnie gasped as she tried to back away only to find herself at a wall.

She wouldn't fall for it again.

"Be-... because he's perfect. Whatever he says is right is the truth."

The woman sighed as she rose slowly.

"Have you ever seen God?"

"I… no…"

"Then how do you know he's perfect?"

"I… I just… he has to be!... after all…"

Minnie retreated into herself as she shrunk against the wall.

"How else can he fix me?"

"Oh poor child," the woman lamented as she stroked Minnie's hair. "It's not you who's broken, it's _him_."

"But… he can't be broken."

"Why not?" The woman asked with the tilt of her head. "After all, what kind of perfect and all-knowing being expects average people to uphold his impossible standards?"

"We may not be able to," Minnie admitted as she turned her head away. "But that's why we have to atone when we sin."

"And how do you atone?" The woman asked as she looked indignantly down at Minnie. "Through shame? Through torture? Through waiting for someone else to tell you your soul's good enough for God?"

"It's the only way."

The woman laughed.

"No, I think I can come up with a better way."

Minnie looked towards the woman as she suddenly became animated with shock.

"What are you going to do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The woman asked with a smile. "People think they can do whatever they please as long as they do it for the praise of God. But I can change that."

Her face turned sinister as she walked down the empty hallway.

"After all, how can people hope to earn God's praise if he's dead?"

Minnie's eyes widened as she gave the woman her full attention. "What do you mean? You don't really think that you can kill God, do you?"

"And why not?" The woman answered with a wicked smile. "After all, if we as his creations are imperfect then he can't be perfect. And what's more imperfect than being mortal?"

Minnie swallowed hard before she looked up at the woman.

"Who are you?"

"Me? Oh, my name's Soyeon," Soyeon responded with the roll of her eyes. "And your name?"

"I'm... I'm Minnie."

"Minnie…" Soyeon hummed as her lips curled at the sound. "That's a pretty name."

Minnie blushed as she turned her face away.

"So Minnie, wanna help me kill a God? Or are you hoping hanging around here will get you in his good graces again."

"I… I don't..." Minnie paused as she held herself tighter. This woman was absolutely crazy! Thinking she could kill God. Thinking it would work!

Soyeon sighed. "I understand this plan may be… hasty." She knelt down beside Minnie as she looked into Minnie's eyes with such sincerity. "But I think this is our best chance. Besides…"

Her fingers stroked Minnie's cheek as she gave a seductive smirk.

"Wouldn't you want the chance to talk to God himself? To castrate yourself before him? To atone for what you've done and beg for his forgiveness?"

"I… but…"

"If you don't want to, you don't have to," Soyeon stated as she sauntered away. "I just thought you might like having that option."

She watched as Soyeon moved towards a wall that parted upon her touch. The wall rippled as Soyeon turned to give Minnie one last smirk.

"Take care Minnie."

Minnie watched as Soyeon disappeared, eyes furrowing at the wall as she crawled over to Soyeon's mysterious exit. She parted the curtains, leading to the glamorous world of a Renaissance painting that was filled with marble and gold as glorious as the depictions she'd seen of God's throne.

Could God really be there?

"So, you decided to join me after all."

She turned behind her, finding Soyeon's grinning form beside the marble pillar.

"In a sense," Minnie admitted as she hugged one of her elbows. "I don't know if you're insane or what, but if you're serious about what you want to do then you're right. This will be my best chance to atone."

"Really," Soyeon responded looking heavily amused. "And what do you plan to do to earn his forgiveness?"

"I'll stop you from killing him."

Soyeon laughed. "Why wait then? I'm right here. I won't fight back. Why not just kill me now then?"

"Because I'm hoping that once we find God you'll change your mind."

Soyeon sighed as the smile refused to leave her face.

"You are just too precious. So tell me. What happens when we reach God's throne and I decide I don't want to repent."

"Then I will die in his place."

Soyeon quirked an eyebrow, her expression no longer full of self-righteous arrogance.

"And what will that achieve?"

"If you try to kill God, then maybe I can prove myself to him by taking the killing blow," Minnie explained as her eyes lightened for the first time. "Maybe then I can show God the true depth of my faith. That I want nothing more than to follow in his footsteps and ascend to his side."

Soyeon looked at Minnie quizzically before she shrugged her shoulders. "Well, if that's what you want, then I won't stop you. Still, I want to warn you..."

She ran a hand over Minnie's shoulder as Minnie watched her saunter down the balcony.

"By the time we find God you may realize he's not worth saving."

She threw back a smirk to Soyeon with a quirked eyebrow.

"Are you willing to take that risk."

"Yes," Minnie answered back as she walked to be beside Soyeon. She knew this woman was evil, but Minnie was also certain that nothing could shake her faith.

Nothing at all.


	2. Chapter 2

_ "Hey…" _

_ "Hey." _

_ Minnie hugged herself tighter. She didn't understand why she was reaching out she just… _

_ "Your name… you're Soyeon, right?" _

_ "Aw, you remembered me? I'm flattered." _

_ Minnie blushed as she hid her face in her arms. She shouldn't be getting so flustered! _

_ "I… I just…" _

_ "Hm? What's up?" _

_ Minnie sighed. This conversation was so pointless, but she couldn't deny her curiosity. _

_ "I just wanted to know if you actually said that," Minnie admitted as she made herself smaller. "If you actually told that girl you'd go to Hell to love her." _

_ "Haha, yeah…" Minnie listened closely as Soyeon paused in her speech for the first time. "Yeah I did. Didn't think I'd end up here though." _

_ "Oh…" Minnie responded as she thought back to her own memories of what she'd done to end up there. _

_ "Do you regret it?" _

_ "Hell no," Soyeon's voice came as confident and self-assured as always. "The only thing I regret is that my parents decided to send me to this shit-show." _

_ "But," Minnie turned towards the wall as if she could actually face Soyeon if she did. _

_ "This place can make us better, can't it?!" _

_ "Oh please, all this place does is shit on you till you're too fucked up to ever think clearly again." _

_ Minnie paused. Her eyes widened as she fought back the tears before she curled into herself once more. _

_ "You've really lost your faith… haven't you?" _

_ "I didn't just lose my faith Minnie…" Soyeon responded with a humorless chuckle. _

_ "I threw it out the fucking window." _

* * *

Shuhua stared at herself in the mirror as she pondered over the dresses she held in each hand. The one in her left was a long white gown with long sleeves that fanned out at the ends. The second dress was also white with a long gown, but with sleeves that were cut along the top so that they could decorate her arms as opposed to cover them. Of course, she had other dresses that she had poured over before leaving herself with these two, but maybe that was a mistake. Maybe one of her other dresses-

"And here, I was beginning to worry something might've happened to you."

Shuhua shrieked. She instinctively used her dresses to cover her naked front as she turned to find Soojin smirking at her. Shuhua immediately lowered the dresses as she gave a whine.

"Soojin, what are you doing here? I'm getting dressed."

"I can see that," Soojin purred, walking closer to Shuhua who returned to the mirror. "You're really worried about what to wear to the ceremony, aren't you?"

"Of course I am," Shuhua stated with a grimace. "The rising of a new High Angel is a big deal!"

"Mmmm," Soojin hummed as she hugged Shuhua from behind. "It is a rather special occassion."

"It only comes once a millenia," Shuhua mumbled as she stared back at the mirror. "Which is why I need to look perfect."

"But Shuhua," Soojin purred, placing a kiss on Shuhua's shoulder as she giggled. "You always look perfect."

She cupped Shuhua's breast who squealed at the motion. "Soojin! You need to stop. What if someone sees us?"

"No one would pay attention," Soojin answered, her hands continuing to caress Shuhua's body as her lips nipped at Shuhua's neck. "Everyone's already too convinced that angels can only be _really_ good friends ."

Shuhua moaned at the sensations. "You still shouldn't be here."

"But I've been waiting so looong," Soojin pouted as she licked the lobe of Shuhua's ear and finished her thought in a whisper. "I think I deserve something for my patience."

Shuhua giggled. "Maybe if you'd waited until  _ after _ I had gotten dressed I would've considered it…"

"Mmm, but why have me wait until then. After all," she pinched Shuhua's nipple who gasped in response.

"You're a lot more fun when you're like this."

Shuhua immediately turned in Soojin's arms as she collided their lips together, kissing passionately as Shuhua's tongue entwined with Soojin's. They broke apart, gasping heavily as Shuhua swallowed to get her voice back.

"If we miss the ceremony I'm blaming you."

"I can accept that. Besides," Soojin moved Shuhua to lay back on the bed as she leaned over to whisper in her ear. " _This_ is way more fun."

She moved her lips to attack Shuhua's breasts as Shuhua gasped and moaned under Soojin's ministrations. She knew it was wrong. She knew it was sinful. She knew the price they would pay if they ever got caught.

She knew none of that would be enough to stop them.

After all, they were supposed to be in heaven.

And heaven would feel incredibly empty if she couldn't have Soojin.


	3. Chapter 3

_ "Alright, now it's your turn Minnie?" _

_ "My turn to what?" _

_ She flinched at the scoff on the other side of the wall. _

_ "What d'ya think? You heard all about my fantastic lesbian life. So what about you?" _

_ "I… I don't…" _

_ There was a sigh. _

_ "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I'm honestly more curious than anything." _

_ "Curious about what?" _

_ "About how you ended up here," Soyeon answered with a pause. "You just don't seem like you belong here, even by _ their _ standards." _

_ Minnie gave a sigh as she hugged her knees. _

_ "I… kissed a girl." _

_ Soyeon didn't respond, just left Minnie guessing as to whether she should continue or not. _

_ "I met her after school one day and… we started hanging out for a while. One day I asked her to meet me somewhere and…" _

_ Minnie paused as she bit her lip. _

_ "I-... I kissed her." _

_ The silence made itself comfortable in Minnie's room as she wondered if Soyeon was even listening. _

_ "She sounds like she meant a lot to you." _

_ "She did…" Minnie admitted as she stared blankly at the floor. "More so than she should've." _

_ "But why?" Soyeon's question came, rising in pitch. "If this girl meant so much to you, if she was so important and supportive of you, then why is it wrong that you wanted a romantic relationship out of that?" _

_ "Because," Minnie answered as tears leaked out of her eyes. _

_ "Because… it just is." _

* * *

Miyeon ran her fingers through Yuqi's hair as the strands flowed between her digits like liquid gold. She couldn't help but smile. Yuqi was such a child, dragging Miyeon out to the courtyard to watch the clouds only to fall asleep in her lap. Not that Miyeon complained. She entertained herself enough by playing with Yuqi's hair and poking Yuqi's cheeks which elicited small grumbles from the girl. She was just too adorable.

"Yuqi…"

The girl mumbled as she hugged Miyeon's legs tighter, causing Miyeon to roll her eyes.

"Yuqi, come on. You need to wake up."

"Mmmm, but I don't wanna."

Miyeon giggled at the girl's childishness.

"Come on, you'll have plenty of time to sleep after the ceremony."

"Can't you just let me sleep through it?"

"Of course not!" Miyeon exclaimed, almost sounding offended that Yuqi had suggested such a thing. "This only happens once a millenia! You'll be fine!"

Yuqi groaned as she finally lifted herself out of Miyeon's lap.

"Fine, but you gotta promise we come back here after!"

Miyeon laughed, "Why do you always insist we come here if you're just going to sleep?"

"I… have my reasons, okay?!"

Miyeon giggled as she flicked Yuqi's forehead who pouted at the gesture.

"Miyeon!"

"Good, you seem sufficiently awake now," Miyeon responded with a bright smile. "So let's get to the ceremony already!"

Miyeon grabbed Yuqi's hand before she dragged her back towards the castle's main tower as Yuqi yelped at Miyeon's sudden energy. They raced across the field with Miyeon's care-free laughter filling the pasture as Yuqi's smile grew at Miyeon's joy.

She wanted things to be like this forever.

They rushed through the castle, finding their way towards the long hallway before Yuqi slipped her hand out of Miyeon's.

"Yuqi? What-?"

"I want to check something real fast."

Yuqi knocked on the large brass door as a thud could be heard on the other side.

"Shuhua?! You okay?!"

"YES!" The girl on the other side squeaked as Yuqi sported a small frown.

"Okay… well, I just wanted to let you know that the ceremony's about to start."

A loud whine could be heard from the other side of the door as Yuqi continued to listen.

"Ah! I'll be there. I'll be there!"

Yuqi sighed as Miyeon shook her head and chuckled.

"I swear, Shuhua's gotten spacier ever since she started spending time with Soojin."

"Yeah…" Yuqi responded solemnly before turning back to Miyeon. "Well, shall we get going? After all, you're the one who wanted to go to the Rising anyways."

"Oh don't act like you don't care.," Miyeon responded, pushing Yuqi's shoulder lightly as they continued back down the hallway. "I know you're just as curious about who will be risen as the next High Angel as I am."

"Please, it makes no difference to me," Yuqi answered with a quiet laugh as she turned her head back down the hallway. Shuhua left her room, looking around as if checking to make sure no one was present before Soojin came up from behind and hugged her waist.

"Yuqi?"

"Yes," Yuqi answered, trying hard to swallow the lump in her throat.

"You didn't respond when I asked you who you thought the next High Angel would be."

"Oh… I don't know…" Yuqi responded, turning her face away to hide her blush. "Who do you think?"

Miyeon sighed. "Honestly it's anyone's guess. I mean, Shuhua could be a good candidate, but she's highly irresponsible and-"

Yuqi stopped listening as she watched the way Miyeon's face cycled through her different animated expressions of intrigue, enthusiasm and doubt. Yuqi couldn't help but internally giggle at her friend.

After all, it didn't matter to her who became the next High Angel.

As long as she could stay by Miyeon's side forever nothing else mattered.


	4. Chapter 4

_ Minnie walked into her room and laid on the bed, desperately feeling like she had too many tears bottled up in her somewhere, but feeling too numb to shed a single one. _

_ "Welcome back Minnie." _

_ Minnie stared at her ceiling as the words rang hollowly in her mind. _

_ "Hey Soyeon." _

_ "How'd it go?" _

_ Minnie gave a slight grimace. Soyeon almost made her feel something. _

_ Almost. _

_ "Same as usual." _

_ Soyeon hummed as silence returned to the room causing Minnie to bite her lip. The silence always brought back memories. The memories of falling rain and soft lips that scared her so terribly. Maybe the treatment was working. Maybe it was better if she couldn't feel anything. _

_ After all, she couldn't fall in love with the wrong person again if she couldn't feel love. _

_ - _

The ceremony was everything Yuqi thought it would be.

Long, boring, and overly stuffy with every angel who walked the clouds being called to attend the rising.

It was such a stupid thing. Every millennium a new High Angel needs to be found. Some take this ceremony rather seriously since only through serving the Lord as a High Angel does one get to rise to be at His side. The journey for eternal salvation still goes on, even after one has arrived in heaven. And since one can exist in heaven eternally, one has all the time in existence to either prove one's worth or be found unworthy.

Which was fine by Yuqi. After all, eternity didn't feel so long once one existed in it.

And with Miyeon around, she couldn't help but feel like eternity wouldn't be long enough.

She let her hand slide into Miyeon's as her attention was torn to the large gates opening loudly as the latest High Angel moved into its light to address the crowd.

"My dearest brothers and sisters of Heaven. It is with much bittersweet joy in my heart that I depart from you. My heart aches at the thought of leaving you, my fellow angels, but there is much joy to be had. Joy in that here, we affirm the rightness of our path. Joy that this separation will be short lived as you all continue to rejoice in your deeds of Earth until you are called to serve one final time before your eventual ascent to our Lord in Heaven. Joy in that through the Lord's mercy we may stand before Him once more. For the final destination is at the seat of God for those who serve both during their lifetime and beyond. "

Silence settled over the crowd as Yuqi watched disinterestedly at the doorway ahead.

"I stand before you as your High Angel. As your guide on the final steps of your journey back to our heavenly father. My time to serve you has ended, but the Lord has delivered unto me the name of my successor. This person shall continue to guide you in the path of light. And the name of this person is…"

The room held its breath as Yuqi tried desperately to suppress rolling her eyes. The High Angel was nothing but an honorary position for someone to sit in a throne and do nothing for a millenium until they could finally retire to-

"Cho Miyeon."

Yuqi gripped Miyeon's hand tighter as she turned her widened eyes to Miyeon who had mirrored her expression.

Miyeon would sit in that throne until she would be gone.

Gone forever.

Miyeon slowly turned back towards the gates. Her steps were slow and heavy, weighed down by the shock and disbelief of hearing her name as her fingers slowly slid out of Yuqi's grasp. She struggled to regain her composure as she walked up the long staircase across the chasm as she stood before the man who had summoned her.

"Cho Miyeon. You have been chosen by God to fulfill the role of High Angel. It now falls upon you to ensure that everyone stays steadfast on the path to light, for the path is narrow and pitfalls lurk around every corner."

"Yes, Arisen."

"And now, I leave you. May I see you all at God's side."

And then, the High Angel left, walking into the light as the doors closed slowly behind him.

Miyeon was the High Angel now.

She turned towards the crowd, no longer bathed in perpetual light, but now a crowd in the dark that Miyeon was charged with guiding.

And where was Yuqi?

She swallowed the thought before she put on a stern face. She couldn't be selfish anymore.

After all, her duty was now to everyone.

Yuqi couldn't mean more than anyone else in the crowd.

Not anymore.

"My fellow angels," Miyeon began as she swallowed hard. "It is a great honor for me to be of service to you in guiding you closer to the Lord's side. I promise to serve and support you, that we can all meet our Lord again, and live together for the rest of eternity."

She released a light sigh before she raised her chin up. She couldn't act like Miyeon anymore.

She was High Angel now.

And the High Angel could never waver.

"And as my first act as High Angel, I announce that this ceremony is concluded."

She sat back on the throne as the angels slowly made their way out of the chamber, walking past Yuqi who continued to stare at Miyeon dumbstruck.

Yuqi always feared she was being too greedy. She wanted to stay with Miyeon for all of eternity.

And now for her and Miyeon Eternity was coming to an end.


End file.
